Ritualistic
by Insomniac Panda-Chan
Summary: Misa's life is dominated by her rituals. NOT a Light x Misa romance.


***DEDICATION! As this is a one-shot request made by Nani Hatake, this is dedicated to her. And in addition, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIO CARA! If anyone is interested in BB x Misa, I suggest you also read Nani's own story, "Bad Romance." I'm sure she'd be very appreciative if you did.***

****Special thanks to Rein Mikazuki, Nani Hatake, icywarm, Emela, LawlietLight7, AquaBurst Mossears of Riverclan, themswhitlock, and SinSwoon for reviewing the final chapter of "Remembrance."****

Disclaimer: I don't own _Death Note_ or anything associated with it. Such a shame...

Warnings: Fluff, with a hint of Light x L if you squint.

...Eh, who am I kidding? It's practically _all_ Light x L, with a little Misa x Surprise on the side. ;D So, enjoy!

"Talking."

* * *

><p>Misa Amane had several rituals in her life, ones which she strictly abides by. One such ritual is a purely personal and superstitious one – whenever she was required to make a public appearance required of her by her contract, she would first kneel before a framed photo of her parents that stood on her bedside table, asking in a hushed whisper for their spirits to watch over her as she did her very best to make them proud. She had never once failed to do this ritual, and as long as she remained in the public eye, she would continue to do it.<p>

In contrast, some rituals were not so personal, and were more subconscious. An example of this type of ritual would be the way she washed dishes. Anyone who watched her as she performed this chore would say that she always washed them in a certain order: starting with silverware – the smallest items to be washed – and working her way up to pots and pans – the largest items to be washed. Misa was unaware that she followed this pattern, this _ritual_, and she would most likely continue to be oblivious until someone pointed it out to her.

There were many other rituals that Misa followed; some bigger than others, some more important than others, some she didn't even realized she was doing. And now, she had another ritual to add to her lengthy list, one which she shared with someone whom she considered to be very dear to her.

Once a week, always on Sunday and always at noon, she and Light Yagami would meet at a park nearby the former Kira Task Force Headquarters. Together, they would sit upon their usual park bench – which they had dubbed "their bench" - and simply talked companionably of various topics. Most often, the two would talk about the current goings-on in their busy lives – Light could never say too much, of course, as his detective work was strictly secret – but even with that subject off-limits, the unlikely duo would always find something to talk about.

The bubbly blonde had once tried to analyze when and how this ritual had started. She supposed that it had begun not long after the closing of the Kira Case – had it really been three _years_ since then? - but she was still unclear as to _how_ this ritual of theirs had first come about. Perhaps it had been a mutual need for comfortable company; or, more likely, the both of them had simply needed to talk to someone other than the usual.

Either way, Misa could not complain. This particular ritual afforded her time to spend with Light, her very best friend, so the when and the how this ritual came about were insignificant to her. And such thoughts became even more inconsequential when she was sitting beside Light, enjoying his company, just as she was doing this very moment on a crisp Sunday in the middle of May.

The duo had already exchanged greetings, in which Misa had apologized profusely for missing last week's meeting – she had been out of town, as she so often was – and Light had smiled his charming smile, assuring her that there was nothing to apologize for. The blonde had returned the smile with an enthusiastic "Thanks!" and proceeded to plop down beside her brunet companion as the duo started into their conversation.

"So, what did I miss, Light?" Her deep blue eyes turned to look up at her taller friend, radiating happiness as she took in his handsome visage – all the more apparent in his ivory dress-shirt and tailored tan slacks.

Light was silent for a moment as he turned his own honeyed orbs to his blond bench-mate. The smaller woman was bedecked all in black – as per usual – but her dark choice of clothing did nothing to dampen her mood. As always, Misa's rounded face held an exuberant smile as she awaited Light's answer. "Well... Ryuzaki and I started a new case. But you already know that I cannot talk about such things any further than that."

The blonde's smile widened indulgently. "Of course. I would never ask you for details on your cases." Another ritual, of a sort, that she abided by was one of silence - certain things could never be discussed between them, and Light's work was one of them.

Her companion nodded approvingly as they lapsed into a momentary, comfortable silence; Misa always understood, no matter what was said – or, in this case, left unsaid – to her. In this way, she made an ideal conversation partner – always willing to listen, and only asking questions when it was appropriate to do so. Light was quite thankful to be on such good terms with her, even after they had stopped dating.

The topic of their once-romantic relationship was another to be avoided, though the duo had both agreed that the breakup was for the best. Misa had known she was not actually the object of Light's affection, and though a little disappointed, she was more than a little relieved at the same time. In ending their faux romance, she could allow Light to be with the one who had truly captured his heart, and Light's happiness was worth more to Misa than her own happiness could ever be.

"So..." The break in silence caused the taller of the duo to raise a brunet eyebrow in the direction of his partner, mutely beseeching her to go on. "Speaking of Ryuzaki... where is he? Working? I haven't seen him in a few months."

It was not very often, but once in a great while, L could be convinced to take a break from whichever case he was working on at the time and travel outside with Light on his usual Sunday excursions. On the rare occasion that L had actually joined the duo, he – more often than not – remained quiet, preferring to listen than to actively participate. Neither Light nor Misa minded his lack of involvement, for they knew that it was simply L being L.

"I'm not sure, actually." The brunet's lips curled into a devilishly handsome smirk, and Misa knew then that she was in trouble. "The last time I saw him, he was still tied to our bed."

The blonde's crimson-painted lips dropped open into a little "O" of surprise, her cheeks burning furiously at the image now implanted in her mind. Light... and L... doing _that_...

"...I was joking, Misa." Light's smirk had softened into a teasing smile. "You know that he and I are not into that sort of thing. After having been handcuffed to each other for several months... I don't think either of us could ever be comfortable with... with bondage."

All at once, Misa's initial embarrassment had completely disappeared. She and Light were wandering into dangerous territory, here. Another topic of discussion that was completely off-limits: The Kira Case. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them, and thus far, they had diligently avoided the subject.

Neither had been entirely clear on just why they had been released from all charges, but that's exactly what had happened. On the night Higuchi was captured, a little black notebook had been confiscated and brought to L. Despite Light's insistence that he be allowed to examine the notebook, the older detective had refrained from allowing his younger counterpart to touch it. Begrudgingly, Light had conceded, and the Task Force had returned to HQ. It was there that L announced both Light's and Misa's release, as well as the closure of the Kira case.

And ever since, they'd been cleared of all charges. Their imminent break-up had succeeded shortly thereafter, and their mutual desire to at least remain friends had thus borne their weekly ritual.

The Kira Case was never again spoken of between them, both preferring to forget it. Yet another ritual.

Though, on occasion, Misa couldn't help but feel as though she were being watched over by an unseen force...

"...Misa?" Light's voice instantly captured the blonde's attention, dragging her from her melancholy reminiscence of things better left forgotten. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to... I was just teasing..."

"Light." The unusual firmness of her voice quieted Light, and he waited with bated breath. "You did nothing wrong. It was just... something you said brought up memories, and I... I was thinking."

The brunet visibly relaxed, knowing now that he had not upset his partner. "What were you thinking of?"

The blonde tilted her head slightly, as though contemplating whether to actually tell him or not. "It was... your relationship with Ryuzaki." A lie, but Misa had decided the truth would do more harm than good.

"Oh." The tall brunet's eyes reflected that he didn't quite believe his companion, but he decided to let that slip. "Well, I didn't really tie him to the bed, if that's what you're thinking."

Again, a prominent blush settled against Misa's pale cheeks. "N-No, Light. Of course not. I was just wondering... how is everything going between you two?"

Now, it was Light's turn to look embarrassed. Misa watched interestedly as a faint pink dusted across her partner's tanned face as the brunet sought to fight it... and failed miserably. "It's going... really well."

Light and L being together romantically was something not new to Misa; throughout the Kira Case, she had often observed their interactions – the long, languid looks; the innocent flirting; the fleeting, accidental touches... She had known that those two were in love before they had even realized it themselves.

And they called themselves _geniuses_.

In all actuality, it had been Misa who had brought them together. Once the case had ended – along with her own romantic relationship with Light – she had sought to bring the love-struck boys together. It took quite a bit of effort on her part, and after many failed attempts, she had gotten fed up. Feeling quite vindictive, she had cornered them one day and said simply, "You're in love with each other, so stop dancing around the issue and just _admit it_!"

At that point, Light had turned to L, asking with his eyes alone if this claim was true. The dark-haired detective had reluctantly responded with the tiniest of nods, and the brilliant smile Light had given him in return was the only warning L had had before his mouth and arms were suddenly – though not unappreciatively – occupied by Light. Misa had taken this sudden distraction to discreetly slip away – after taking a few pictures first, of course.

And needless to say, Light and L had been together ever since.

"He..." Light's voice once more extracted Misa from her memories, and she lifted those ocean-blue eyes up to regard her soft-spoken friend. "He is... quite busy with the new case, but... he still manages to find time to spend with me. I..." Here, Light's hazel eyes misted over, lost in the recesses of his own mind as Misa had also been previous. "I've never... I've never been so happy as I am... with him."

Misa was surprised to feel no jealousy as Light talked of L in such a way. Instead, she was filled with a sense of contentment – it was so endearing to see this side of Light, a side that was usually only revealed to his dark-haired boyfriend. It was so obviously apparent, just looking at him, now, that Light was completely and utterly in love with L, and Misa had to wonder for a moment why it had taken them so long to figure it out for themselves.

She supposed it was just because they were both thick-headed boys, and left it at that.

"Misa..." If it were at all possible, Light now seemed even more embarrassed than before. "I have something I want to show you."

The blonde in question quirked her head in confusion, observing silently as the nervous brunet slipped a hand into his pants pocket and drew out... a jewelry box? He flipped the black velvet box open with a flick of his wrist, revealing the shining silver ring held within. At once, her eyes widened in comprehension.

"You're going to ask him to marry you!"

Light gave a curt nod in response, holding the box out to her for inspection. Gingerly, she took the box in both hands, peering at the ring. It was most definitely sterling silver, of a grade so fine that it literally sparkled in the sunlight. And... was that something written on the inside of the band? Tilting the box slightly, she was able to make out the "Forever and Always" carved elegantly into the inside curve, and turned to give her still-nervous friend a reassuring smile as she returned the box to him.

"He'll love it, Light."

Light's own smile was one of relief, as he snapped the velvet ring box closed and deposited it back into his pocket. "I-I hope so. I plan to ask him tonight."

The blonde very nearly squealed at this, but managed to compose herself long enough to get out a "Why tonight?"

"Today..." Light turned his honeyed eyes to Misa, something secretive in their depths, as though he knew something that she didn't "...Is our three-year anniversary."

And all at once, Misa remembered – it had been three years ago, today, that she'd pushed her two friends together. But if that were so, and today was a special one for the boys, then...

"...What the Hell are you doing _here, _Light?"

The brunet almost looked taken aback at her tone of voice – a mixture of stern and playful. "What do you mean, Misa? It's Sunday."

Misa shook her head in response, her blonde pigtails bouncing. "No, it's your _anniversary_, Light. So, go home and spend it with your detective."

The taller of the two was silent for a moment, before standing and offering his hand to his bench-mate. The hand was taken, and Misa was abruptly pulled up and into a tight hug, a whispered "Thank you, Misa" in her ear.

After allowing herself to be hugged for a few seconds, she suddenly pulled away and pressed a quick peck to Light's cheek. "You're welcome. Now go – I'll see you next week."

The taller brunet's head bobbed in a nod, and with a soft "Goodbye," he turned on his heel, hurrying back to his dark-haired love. Misa watched him go for a moment, feeling warmth envelope her at Light's own happiness.

And as she herself soon turned to go, she mused that she hadn't gotten to tell Light anything she had wanted to tell him that day – not that she was going to be leaving on a six-month tour soon, not that she would be enrolling in To-Oh University with a major in Criminology soon after the tour ended, and certainly not that she had met a man that she had started dating several weeks ago...

A man who looked _strikingly_ similar to L...

But as she skipped her way back home, reliving the events of that day in her mind, she decided that all of that could wait until next Sunday.

Perhaps, if she introduced that man to Light and L - the same man who was currently sitting atop her apartment building's steps, watching her approach with crimson eyes - then the four of them could all meet together, and possibly go on double-dates. She would enjoy that, she decided, as she eagerly threw herself into her boyfriend's inviting arms, lifting her head to his in order to accept the lingering kiss he pressed to her mouth.

As she kissed him back, all thoughts of Light and L dropped away, replaced by the knowledge that _this_ - the embraces, the kisses, the affection from her dark-haired boyfriend - was all the start of another new ritual.

And somehow, despite the fact that her life was dominated by her individual (and quite numerous) rituals, Misa found that she didn't really mind all that much.

* * *

><p>AN: This was a request for my Nani-Chan, and though it the premise was "Light x Misa friendship," it actually turned out to be more "Light x L, with Light x Misa friendship on the side." -.- I'm sorry, Love, but I do hope you still like it, and that everyone else enjoys it as well. And if any of you have read "Remembrance" or "To Be Loved," I'm sure you'll notice a trend - I am DREADFUL at ending a story. So, with that in mind, go easy on me, per favore? Grazie and arrivederci!


End file.
